


Roots

by awfulq



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, Plants, Symbolism, this is an apology for ten basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulq/pseuds/awfulq
Summary: Wendy expresses her feelings toward a distant (yet close) family member in the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Roots

Wendy was not one to often share her feelings. Her heart was covered in hedges of thorn, and shrouded in dark clouds of grief. You were lucky to see her smile, let alone hear her laugh, and she never once told anyone her true opinion of them.  
Well. Not in a way that was easy to recognize.

The girl sat in a field of flowers, hand hovering over a common dandelion. She hesitated at it. Would it be taken as an insult? Brushing aside her doubt, Wendy plucked it from its roots, adding it to the growing bundle of flora in her basket. Gladiolus, hydrangea, some variations of tulips… This would be quite the bouquet when she was finished.  
It was, after all, for an important person.  
The meaning was what brought it beauty- Not its color, or its coherence. Feelings were rarely orderly.  
Would asphodel be too on the nose…? She debated this for some time, before adding it to her collection as well. If anything, she thought, he would appreciate the cultural ties the plant had. The flower of the dead.  
She was drawn from her musings, however, when- Well, the phrase ‘speak of the devil’ near always applied here.  
“Wendy?” Her uncle called, sounding so much like her father… “What on Earth… Er, what are you doing so far from the camp on your own?” Just her luck that he would be searching for supplies…  
She turned to face him, hiding the basket behind herself.  
“I was… Looking for a graveyard,” she lied, “I... Am in need of Mourning Glories, you see.” Morning glories…? No, no, that would be somewhat cruel, she supposed. It was a similar reason she decided against searching for a comet orchid… Lost love… Royalty… Touchy subjects.  
Unfortunately, Maxwell was not convinced.  
“There were at least three on the way from the camp to here, Wendy,” he pointed out, giving her a doubtful look, “You can’t have possibly missed them.” He had her there. She had walked through them, promising to return and help the poor little pipspooks which haunted their grounds.  
She contemplated her options for a moment. He would have figured it out on his own, so… She sighed, seeing no point in hiding it any longer.  
“There is no keeping secrets from you.” Wendy brought out the basket, presenting it to him. She wished she had the time to wrap the bouquet, but… This would do. “I.. Had been planning to give this to you tomorrow… But it appears fate would once again have other plans.”  
Before he had a chance to respond, Wendy stepped back.  
“I should… Head to bed, now. It is getting late.”  
With that, she ran off.  
Leaving her uncle with the basket of flowers.  
It was a menagerie of different blooms.  
Hydrangeas framed by rosemary flowers, gladiolus interlaced by sweetpea, snowdrops, rue, stars of Bethlehem, asphodel… At the center of it all, blue and white tulips, surrounding a single dandelion.

**Author's Note:**

> (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism)
> 
> There's literally so few fics about Maxwell and Wendy, even though they're literally canonically related, so.  
> Also ummmm presses my fingers together.... neither of these bitches are neurotypical. what is expressing emotions.


End file.
